Lanny Boy
by TudorTime
Summary: No one understands Lanny. But he sure does understand you. What does Lanny go through? Can he help his best friend's sister? I don't know... *COMPLETED!!!! FINALLY!*
1. Communication

Note to the Reader: Lanny's thoughts are in 'blah,blah,blah' form, and when he talks ,or however he communicates, it'll be in bold. Also, Lizzie is 19 and still living at home. I don't know how old the boys are. Sorry. Now Enjoy!  
  
"Oh Lanny! You're a riot! If you don't stop soon, seriously, I'm going to piss my pants!" Matt managed to spill out in between giggles. Lanny sat beside him on the couch. They were watching their favorite movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, reading comics and eating popcorn. Lanny smiled. 'Matt always laughs at my jokes. They aren't even that funny. I wonder why...' "Isn't this great Lan?" Matt asked, "No parents, no homework and best of all, no Lizzie. Just two buds, watching gory movies and eating our brains out!" Lanny smiled. You've got it! Matt laughed. 'Geez! He really needs to stop laughing, it's not funny!' They watched the movie for a while in silence. At about one o'clock the front door opened. Lizzie and Gordo walked in. They had been dating for a long time now, and were both attending college. "Bye Gordo!" She said as she kissed him. "See you Lizzie." He walked out and closed the door. "Hello, dork queen!" Matt exclaimed. Lizzie sighed as she hung up her coat. "God Matt, I'm to old to play these games with you. I thought you were more mature now." Matt started laughing. Lanny just shook his head. 'I don't see why he's so mean to her. I guess I wouldn't know, I don't have siblings.' Lizzie kicked off her boots and headed upstairs. "Night." She called and closed her door. Matt shook his head. "You're so lucky Lanny. You don't have to live with the bitch of the universe." Lanny didn't reply. They continued watching the movie. "God, Melina hasn't called yet!" Matt exclaimed and picked up the phone. Lanny looked at him. Matt dialed and waited. "Hello? Is Melina...O hi! Why didn't you call? What? Fine. Bye" Matt hung up. *What's wrong?* Lanny asked. Matt sighed. "Melina doesn't want to talk." Oh... "Yeah, I think she wants to break up." Matt speculated. Lanny nodded. 'How little you know.' Lanny had already known that Melina was going to break it off. She had confided in Lanny over a month ago. Lanny just didn't tell Matt. He knew that it would hurt him. *Sorry man.* "I know Lan, I know. Sucks doesn't it." Lanny nodded. They both watched the movie in silence until they fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up!" Matt grunted. Lanny sat up, wiping his eyes. "Come on let's eat." The two of them headed into the kitchen and grabbed the Cocoa Puffs. I'll get the milk. Lanny exclaimed. "Ok." Matt got the bowls and spoons. Lizzie was sitting at the table eating cold pizza and drinking V8 Splash. "Why aren't you in class?" Matt asked. "I don't have class until two." She replied. I wish our school was like that. Lanny said. "So do I Lan." Lizzie just glared at them. 'No one understands me but my parents and my friends.' Lanny thought. He scooped cereal into his mouth. "How much do you like Gordo?" Lizzie asked. The boys looked up from their cereal. "Why?" Matt asked. Lizzie shook her head. "Nothing, really. I just think someday we might get married." Matt smirked. "The Gourd for a brother-in-law. Kind of strange, but I think I'll manage. He's cool." Lanny nodded. I agree. Matt looked at him. "Lanny agrees." He informed Lizzie. "Thanks Lanny." She smiled at him. Lanny smiled back. Lanny had always had a crush on Lizzie. He never told anyone but he did. "See you, going to the mall with Miranda." Lizzie threw away her garbage and left. I think I'll go now. Thanks for having me. Lanny said and got up to leave. "See you." Matt replied and started to stir his cereal.   
  
"Want a ride Lanny?" Lizzie asked. Lanny nodded. "Okay, well then get in." He did what she said. They got in the car. "So what do you listen to?" She asked. Lanny pulled a CD out of his backpack. Lizzie looked at it. "Damien Marley?" She asked and put the CD into the player. She turned the corner to the mall. "Where do you live?" She asked. Robin's Nest Road. He answered. "Okay, Robin's Nest Road. Wait! I just understood you! Wow..." She turned onto Maple Tree Lane. They rode in silence until they reached Robin's Nest Road. "Ok, which house?" She asked. He pointed. She pulled into the driveway. Thanks! He got out. "Wait your CD!" She cried. Keep it. He slammed the door and walked into his house. "That kid is so weird!" She thought aloud as she pulled out.  
  
She parked and got out of her car. Miranda walked up to her. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Hi!" Lizzie replied. "Come on! It's freezing!" Miranda yelled and they ran for the mall. "What's up?" Miranda asked as they got inside. "Nothing, come on. Let's get so pizza! I'm starved." They walked over to the Golden Crust and ordered two pieces of pineapple and ham pizza. They sat down and started eating. "Actually Miranda, something is up." Lizzie started. "What?" Miranda asked. "Miranda, last night, Gordo and I did it." Lizzie sighed. "Did it? As in IT?" Miranda asked. Lizzie nodded. "Oh my God!" Miranda breathed, "I never thought you two would do it before marriage." Lizzie lowered her head. "Oh Lizzie, don't feel bad. It's okay." Lizzie smiled weakly. "I just feel so strange." She replied. "I know, I know." Lizzie took a bit of her pizza. "You know what's worse, Miranda?" Miranda shook her head. "We didn't use protection." Miranda's eyes grew wide. "I hope nothing happens." "It just all happened so fast. One minute we were watching a movie the next moment my virginity was gone." Lizzie wiped her eyes. "It's okay, nothing will happen. It's okay." Miranda whispered.   
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE~ Do you like? Is the whole Lanny thinking talking thing confusing? I don't really know how to express it though. Hmm, any suggestions? Please e-mail me if you do. ~Lea 


	2. Catching and Breaking Up

Miranda stood up with the trash. "Don't worry Liz, I know exactly what you need." Lizzie sighed. "What?" Miranda grabbed Lizzie by the arm and they headed towards the trashcan. "Shopping of course." She threw away their mess and they walked into the main body of the mall. "So, where do you want to go?" Miranda asked. Lizzie replied, "I don't know. How about Pac Sun or something." Miranda smiled. "Okay, whatever you want, today is dedicated to you." Lizzie sighed. "Miranda, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I don't need this. I'm fine. Like you said, nothing's going to happen." Miranda frowned. "You better hope so. Come on, let's go to Waldenbooks, I need to pick up something." They walked down the mall. "Hey, let's get a drink, my throat is so dry!" Lizzie coughed. "Okay." Miranda replied. They bought some sodas and sat down on a bench. Veruca was walking up to them. "Hey, Miranda, is that Veruca?" Miranda nodded. "She must be on break, I though she went to Harvard or something." "Hi!" They called. "Hey! Lizzie and Miranda! I haven't seen you guys in forever. Well a year, but that's still forever for me." Veruca replied. She sat down next to them on the bench. Lizzie smiled, "Aren't you at Harvard?" Veruca shook her head, "Princeton, but you were close. Yeah I'm just visiting the folks for Thanksgiving." Lizzie nodded, "That's cool." Miranda was frowning at Veruca. "Veruca, um, are you pregnant?" Miranda asked. Veruca laughed. "It's okay Miranda. Yeah actually, I am. Seventh months now. A boy." Lizzie was in awe. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Miranda asked. Veruca laughed again. "My husband." She laughed some more. Miranda asked, "I didn't know you were married, who is it? Anyone we know?" Veruca nodded. "You know him quite well; I am Mrs. Veruca Tudgemen." Miranda stood up and hugged Veruca. "I'm so happy for you." Lizzie smiled. "Thanks!" Veruca replied, "Well, I got to go, doctor's appointment. I was just buying some clothes for little Eli." She pointed to her stomach. "Bye!" They called. Veruca waved and walked away. Miranda sat back down on the bench. "Wow, Veruca Tudgemen. I always knew they liked each other. I'm surprised they got married so young." Lizzie nodded but inside she felt awful.   
  
Matt was lying on his bed, his feet up in the air. He was thinking. Thinking about Melina. He couldn't understand why she didn't like him anymore. It was probably because she left him for someone else. "Who could it be?" He thought aloud. "Tyler, nah. Chris? No. Zack? Probably that bastard." He sighed. He needed to talk to someone. He picked up the phone and called Lanny.   
  
Lanny was listening to Bach as he sat reading a comic. His mother called from downstairs. "Lanny! Phone! It's Matt!" Lanny picked it up. *Hi! * He greeted. "Hey!" Matt replied, "Oh Lanny, I feel like shit!" *Why? * Lanny asked. "Melina." *Oh. Yeah, sucks you two are over. * "I know. Lanny, why did she dump me? Is it someone else? Tell me if it is." Lanny sighed. *It is. * "Who? Tell me!" Matt demanded. *Marcus. * Lanny replied. "What? That piece of shit!" *Come on Matt, calm down. * "Oh, I know you're right. I'm over reacting. I mean, I did leave her for Gwen once. God Lan, I hate this. *Want to come over? My mom's making Thai food and I rented the Exorcist. * Lanny asked. "Sure," Matt exclaimed, "I need a good horror movie. It always makes things better." *Okay, see you soon! * "Bye Lan!" Matt hung up. Lanny flopped down on his bed. 'God, Matt's in some trouble.' He thought. Then he heard the familiar sound of an IM. He went over.   
  
EarthMother25: Lanny! I need to talk to you!  
  
It was Melina. He typed back.  
  
MimedWorld6: What's up?  
  
EarthMother25: Shit Lanny! I feel like shit!  
  
MimedWorld6: Why? What's wrong?  
  
EarthMother25: Damn, Matt hates me. I wanted to still be friends. I just can't talk to him  
  
MimedWorld6: O. Well, he's coming over Melina, I g2g.  
  
EarthMother25: Fine, whatever. I don't want him to see me talking to you. He'll get jealous.  
  
MimedWorld6: I already told him about Marcus, don't worry.   
  
EarthMother25: WHAT? You bastard!  
  
EarthMother25 signed off at 4:30:23  
  
Lanny sighed. Now Melina was mad at him. Matt was mad at Melina. Melina was mad at Matt. It was just too much for Lanny. The doorbell rang and he went downstairs to get the door.  
  
Okay, there was a problem on my 1st chapter, I fixed it. I don't know if it's updated yet. Hopefully it is. I also forgot a disclaimer! *Silly me* So here it is: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or Pac Sun or any other place I mention, or any other person I mention. I do own about $50, a few shirts a pair of pants, and this computer I write on. The rest belongs to other people. 


	3. Malls and Calls

"Hey." Matt walked into the living room and threw his backpack onto the couch. *Hi!* Lanny replied. Matt sat down on the couch besides his backpack. "Lan, I hate this." *Matt, you told me already. Come on, let's go somewhere.* Matt nodded. "You always know what to do Lan." The two boys got up and headed out to the driveway. They got into Matt's Civic and Matt backed out of the driveway. "Let's go see what Sheryl is up to." Matt exclaimed. Lanny nodded. They drove to Sheryl's house. They got out of the car and knocked on the door. Sheryl opened it. "Hi Lanny, hi Matt!" She exclaimed. "What's up?" Matt asked. "Oh, my brother Larry and his wife are over." She replied. "Want to come to the mall?" Matt asked. Sheryl bit her lip. "Then Veruca's sister has to come." "Madeline? I thought she moved away with her dad in the sixth grade." Matt exclaimed. *What's she doing back here?* Lanny asked. "Well she's moving here in about three weeks, and Veruca just took her down to get used to here." Lanny nodded. "Come on Maddy, we're going to the mall!" Sheryl cried. Madeline came downstairs. To the boy's surprise she actually was pretty. "Hi!" Matt said. *Hi!* Lanny tried to say. "Matt! Lanny!" She exclaimed and hugged them both. "How are you?" She asked. *Good.* Lanny replied. "That's goo...wait! Lanny I understood you!" *Hmm, I guess you remembered.* He replied. "Come on guys, let's go shopping!" Sheryl exclaimed and the kids walked over to the car.   
  
Lizzie was half heartedly looking through a rack of clothes at the Style Shack. "What's wrong?" Miranda asked for the millionth time. "Nothing!" Lizzie snapped. Miranda looked down at the blue shirt she was holding. "I'm sorry Miranda. I know, I'm just being a bitch to you." Miranda nodded. "It's okay. You're upset. It happens. At least you are older. Some girls were having sex when they were in 9th grade." Lizzie nodded. "Like Kate!" They laughed. "Come on, let's go try these clothes on." They headed for the dressing room. "Yeah, I feel better. It's just I don't want a kid already. I want to live life a little before I have to be changing diapers and burping kids." Lizzie sighed. Miranda nodded. "Don't worry. You want to visit Gordo at Gaming Palace?" Miranda asked. "Miranda, you know how much I hate that place. It's filled with little kids swarming around, hitting each other just so they could play on that video games." Lizzie laughed. So did Miranda. "Now Lizzie, if you have kids, you'll be at that place all of the time!" Miranda remarked. Lizzie nodded. "That's why I ain't having any!" They laughed. "Ugh!" Miranda sighed, "All crap! I can't find one thing I like!" "Me too!" "Well then why are we still here? Let's go to Gaming Palace!" "Lead the way, Miranda, lead the way!"   
  
Late that night Lizzie came home. She saw her parents and Matt sitting on the couch watching Survivor 16. "Hey honey, where have you been?" Jo asked. "Miranda and I were shopping, then I had class, then Miranda and I did more shopping." Lizzie replied. "Come watch Survivor with us! Craig just told Jenny to get out of their alliance. Now Jenny is threatening to kill Karen!" Sam exclaimed. Lizzie shook her head. "As tempting as it sounds, I think I'll go upstairs and call someone." Jo smiled. "Alright, just don't use to many minutes!" Lizzie nodded and headed up the stairs. She threw her purse onto the window seat and took off her shoes. She changed into a pair of pajamas and sat on the bed. Phone in hand. All of the sudden the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Craft. She picked up. "Hello?" She asked. "Lizzie?" Ethan Craft's voice asked. "Ethan?" "The one and only!" "Hey!" "Hey, what's up? Still with Gordo?" "Yeah. You with...?" "I was with Beth but it's over. I'm moving back home." "You are?" "Yeah. My parents said I can move back with them." "That's cool. Maybe you can come over sometime?" "Sounds nice. How's Kate?" "Kate? She's married." "What? To who?" "Um, Mack? Dave? I can't remember his name. He's 27 though and pretty rich. They moved to New York and nobody had heard from them since." Ethan sighed into the phone. "Even though that girl was such a bitch, I still miss her." "Yeah, I know Ethan." "How's everybody else?" "Well, I just found out Veruca and Larry got married. Claire is in Julliard. Parker, I don't know, she left right after graduation. Gordo's with me, and Miranda, she's goes out with a different guy each week." "Wait, Veruca and Tudge? Married?" "Yeah, with a kid on the way!" "What? Wow!" "Yeah. What about you?" "Well, Beth got pregnant and had a kid. Turns out he's not mine. Some guy named Rob. They got married so I headed back here." "Wow!" "Yeah. I've got to go. My flights leaving soon. Bye!" "Bye!" She hung up and went to sleep.  
  
Okay note: I OWN NONE OF THIS! Thank you. Also I know, it's sort of slow, don't worry. In the next chapters twists will happen. Promise. 


	4. Hidden on the Couch

Life goes on. Matt finally confronted Melina. They decided they would try to be friends again. Matt started to date Sheryl. Ethan moved to town and started to go out with Miranda. Gordo quit Gaming Palace and started to work at the Golden Crust. Lanny was in the middle of it all.  
  
Lanny sat on the McGuires' couch. Matt was upstairs doing his homework so Lanny was watching TV while he waited for Matt. 'God, he better hurry up. I've been waiting for an hour. It's five math problems!' Lanny thought to himself. He laid down, making himself more comfortable. He heard the front door open and Lizzie came in crying. She made sure that her parents weren't home and sat down in the kitchen. Lanny could hear her dial a phone. "Mrs. Sanchez? Is Miranda home?" Lizzie sobbed into the phone. "Oh, she isn't? Yeah, I'm okay. I was just watching a movie. No, no message. Bye." She hung up. Lanny continued listening. Lizzie was still crying. He heard her talking to herself. He couldn't make out what she was saying. He continued to listen. Her voice got louder. "I'm pregnant. I'm nineteen years old and I'm pregnant." Lanny's eyes grew wide. 'Lizzie's pregnant! How is it possible?' Then Lizzie's voice grew a little louder, and angrier. "Damn it! Gordo and I are going to be parents! We have no money, we don't even want to get married yet!" She started to cry even more. Lanny exhaled. He felt so awful that he knew. He slipped upstairs and into Matt's room.  
  
"Hey! I'm almost done!" Matt greeted Lanny. *Ok, good! Because...* Lanny stopped himself. "Because what?" Matt asked. *Nothing. Come on, I really want to buy that new video game.* Lanny told Matt. Matt scribbled a few more words onto his paper and stood up. "Come on, I'm done." They walked downstairs. Lizzie was lying on the couch. Her face was red and she was clutching her stomach. Jenny Jones was on. "Liz? You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah, fine." She replied. "Ok, well Lanny and I are going to the mall. Want us to pick you up anything?" He asked. "A piece of pizza." Lizzie replied. Matt nodded. "Bye!" He closed the door. Lanny got into the car. Matt followed. "Man, she's really messed up. I wonder if her and Gordo had a fight or something..." Lanny shook his head. *I don't think so.* They drove in silence. "Hey Lan, how about some ice cream?" Lanny nodded. *Pumpkin, my good man!* They laughed remembering Lanny's silly craze with pumpkin ice cream. They pulled into the Dairy Queen. It was empty, seeing the fact that it was early February and freezing outside. They walked into the building. Ethan Craft stood behind the counter. "Ethan?" Matt asked. "What? How do you know me?" Ethan asked back. "Matt McGuire, Lizzie's brother." Matt replied. "Oh, hi! How's Liz?" Ethan asked. "I don't know. She was really upset today." "Wow, is Miranda over there with her?" He asked. "No." Matt replied. "Oh, so what will you have?" Ethan asked. "One chocolate, one strawberry." Matt ordered. "$3.85." Ethan replied. Matt fished out his wallet and proceeded to pay. Lanny took his strawberry and sat down in a booth. 'I got to tell Matt. He needs to know. I need to tell someone.' He thought. Matt came over and sat down across from him, licking the cone. "What video game are you buying?" Matt asked. Lanny didn't answer. "Lanny? Lanny come to Earth!" Matt called. *Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.* Lanny replied. They ate their ice cream silently. "Come on, let's go." Matt said and they headed out to the car. "Okay, we got to go to the Golden Crust for some pizza, and we have to go pick up that video game you want." Matt relayed. Lanny nodded. *I can't wait for that video game! It's supposed to be the best one coming out this year, and my cousin Ty got it for me!* Lanny gushed. They got out and walked into the food court. "I'll get the pizza, you get the game." Matt said. Lanny nodded and headed off. Matt stood in line for a good fifteen minutes. The Golden Crust always had slow service. When he finally got up there he saw Gordo at the cash register. "What did you do to my sister?" Matt asked. Gordo looked up. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked. "She was crying." "What? Why?" "You tell me? What did you two do? Is it over between you?" Gordo shook his head. "No, not as far as I know. Is she breaking up with me?" He asked. Matt shrugged. "I don't know." Gordo rubbed his head. "I've got to call her. Johnny, take over. He called to the kid who was manning the oven. Johnny walked over. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked. "Large pineapple and ham pizza." Johnny nodded. "$12.53." Matt gave him the money and stood in line until his pizza was ready.  
  
Lanny was walking down the mall to find Elfie's Game Emporium where his cousin Ty worked. He was walking when all of the sudden he collided with Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie's friend. *I'm sorry.* He exclaimed. "Hey, no...Lanny? I understood Lanny?" She started to laugh. Lanny looked at her, puzzled. Then he started to think to himself. 'Maybe I should tell Miranda. she could help Lizzie.' He sighed. *Miranda...*  
  
Hmm, will Lanny tell? Will Miranda ever find out? Will Lizzie tell Gordo? Will Matt ever get the pizza? I don't know, since I write by the seat of my pants but...no that will ruin it. I won't tell you. O BTW, I made a mistake with my spelling. *Stupid*. I said Lizzie took a bit of her pizza. I'm sorry. Again, stupid me. :) Well I hope you people like this story. It's more serious then our other ones. Hmm. Please review... if you don't want to review, then don't. If you want to flame it, go ahead. I will accept any reviews at this stage of the game! *I don't get to many, and I cherish them.* ~Lea 


	5. Broken Down

Miranda looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked. Lanny shook his head. *Nothing. See you!* Lanny called as he walked away. Miranda stared at him. "That kid is freaky!" She mumbled as she walked to the Style Shack.   
  
Lanny stepped into Elfie's Game Emporium. Ty was sitting behind the counter, eating a donut and drinking Mountain Dew. "Hey, cousin!" Ty called out to Lanny. *Hey Ty! Got the game?* Ty nodded. "Just arrived yesterday, and I tell you my friend, best game out there. I tried it out last night, golden!" Ty exclaimed. Lanny nodded and took the game from Ty's hands. *How much?* Lanny asked. Ty shook his head. "No problem, I'll take care of it. Think of it as an early birthday present." Lanny smiled. *So what's been up lately?* Lanny asked. "Same old, same old. My girl's out of time so I'm kind of out of it," Ty brushed the hair out of his face, "Got your self a girl, Lan?" Lanny shook his head. *Well, kind of. I've been going on and off with Madeline.* Ty grinned. "My little Lanny, he's becoming a man!" Ty pretended to cry. Lanny shoved his arm. They laughed. *Thanks for the game man, but I'm out. I've got to show this to Matt.* Lanny exclaimed. Ty nodded. "See you around!" *Bye!* Lanny walked out. He shoved the game into his coat pocket and turned the corner to see Gordo standing there. *Hi!* Lanny said. Gordo nodded and walked off. `What's his problem? Wait, what if Lizzie told him?' Lanny thought to himself. He rushed out to his car and grabbed his cell phone. He was just about to dial the McGuire residence when he stopped. `She'll freak if I know. Accuse me and Matt of snooping or something. I can't.' He threw his phone in the back seat and backed out of his parking space.   
  
When Matt got home, Lizzie was still in the same position, except this time, Oprah was on. He sighed and carried the pizza into the kitchen, got Lizzie a slice along with a bottle of Pepsi and carried it out to the living room. "Liz, your pizza." Matt placed the items down on the table. Lizzie blinked and looked up at him. "Thanks." She whispered and smiled. Matt sighed and sat down in the recliner. "What's wrong Liz?" He asked. "Nothing." Was her reply. "Lizzie, I know something's wrong, and everyone's worried." Lizzie sighed. "Nothing is wrong Matt. Leave me alone." Matt leaned back in the chair. Lizzie sat up and grabbed the piece of pizza. "Matt," She started in between bites, "Next time you find me like this, don't tell Gordo. He's my boyfriend, let me be the one to tell him." Matt shook his head, "Lizzie, you won't tell him. That's the thing." "No, if I think he needs to know, I'll let him know. If he doesn't, don't tell him." Matt rolled his eyes and watched Oprah.   
  
Gordo sat in his car, the radio turned on high. "What the hell is wrong with Lizzie?" He asked himself. He had called her. When she picked up he asked her what was wrong, but she slammed the phone down without answering. He had tried again, but she wouldn't pick up. Curse Caller ID. He sighed as he waited for the old lady behind him to pull into her parking space. His phone rang. He picked it up. "I'm listening," He told the person on the other line. "Gordo? Ugh, I hate how you answer the phone!" Miranda complained. "Hey, Randa! What's wrong with Lizzie?" "What do you mean?" "Haven't you talked to her?" "No, not today. Ethan and I went ice skating, and I've been at the mall since he had work." "Oh." "Why, what's wrong?" "I don't know, she won't talk to anyone." "Gosh, I better call her." "Don't make her upset. She'll hang up." "Well, I'll drive over and check on her." "Okay, maybe I'll do the same." "Ok, later." Miranda hung up. Gordo sighed and pulled out. He took the highway towards Lizzie's house.   
  
Miranda walked up the front porch and knocked on the door. She her the lock shift and Matt opened the door. "Hey kiddo, is Lizzie here?" Miranda asked. "Yeah, come in." She followed Matt into the living room. Lizzie was sitting on the couch, a bottle of Pepsi in her hand. "Hey Lizzie!" Miranda called softly as she sat down beside her friend. "Hi." Lizzie replied without looking at her. "Are you okay?" Miranda asked. "GOD! YES! STOP ASKING ME!" Lizzie yelled and stormed up to her room. Matt looked at Miranda. "Sorry, she's been like this all day. My head is mutilated because she bit it off so many times." Miranda managed to laugh. "Maybe you should tell your parents." Miranda told him. Matt shook his head. "They won't be home until next week, my aunt's having a baby. I'm stuck here with the PMS Queen." Miranda hit Matt's arm. "Be nice to her, I don't know what's wrong, but be nice." She got up and left. Matt flopped against the couch. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. *Hi!* It was Lanny, *Could I come over and show you the game?* "Um, yeah, but be warned. Lizzie is in worse condition then when you first saw her." *Oh, wow. Ok well, I'll be over soon. Just got to pick up some dry cleaning for my mom.* "Ok, later." Matt hung up. He went upstairs to wait for Lanny. The phone rang. "Matt?" It was Sheryl. "Yeah?" He answered. "Matt, could you come pick me up from ballet practice? My car broke down and my parents are in Riverside visiting my grandma." "Um, sure. I'll be there in a second." "Oh! Thanks so much! Love you! Bye!" Sheryl hung up. Matt sighed. He called Lanny's cell. Straight to voice mail. So he wrote a note on the door of the house.   
  
-Lanny,  
  
Got to pick Sheryl up. Car broke down. Be back in 30 minutes. Make yourself comfortable. You know where the key is.  
  
-Matt  
  
"Liz, I'm going to pick Sheryl up. I'll be back in 30 minutes!" He yelled. "FINE!" She yelled back. Matt walked outside.  
  
Lanny pulled into the McGuire driveway. Matt's car wasn't there. 'Maybe it's in the garage.' He thought as he got out. When he was about to knock on the door, he noticed the note. He read it. 'Okay, I'll just wait.' He found the key, unlocked the door and went on in. He hung up his coat and sat on the couch, waiting. Oprah was still on. He sighed. Then he thought of something. 'What if I just tell Lizzie? Tell her that I heard her? Maybe she'll feel better.' He nodded to himself and went upstairs to her room. 


	6. I Heard You

Lanny knocked at the door. "Go away!" Lizzie yelled. *Lizzie!* Lanny called. He heard her footsteps across the floor. The door unlocked and opened. Lizzie stood there, her arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. *Lizzie, I know. I heard you talking to yourself.* Lizzie gasped. "Oh my GOD! What the fuck? Shit!" She yelled. *I didn't tell anyone, don't worry. I just want to talk to you.* He pleaded. Lizzie sighed. "Get in here." Lanny walked in and sat on the bed. Lizzie locked her door and turned to face him. "Yeah, it's true. I'm pregnant. It's about three months now." Lanny nodded. *Is Gordo...* "Yes, I mean he's the only one I've slept with." She laughed. "I'm a sick human being. How the hell could I do this. My mom is going to kill me." *Lizzie, you're nineteen. It could be worse. What if you were my age?* Lizzie nodded. "I know. I just feel like shit. I always thought Gordo and I would wait. Become successful, or get married at least when we were done with collage. I knew we would have sex, I just didn't want a kid. Now I've got one, I'm still in school and Gordo and I aren't even considering marriage." Lanny nodded. *Look, you've got to tell them. Tell your parents, Miranda, Matt, but especially tell Gordo. Its his child, he needs to support you.* "Okay, I'll tell him to come over, tonight." Lanny smiled. *Good.*   
  
The doorbell rang. Lanny walked downstairs and answered it. *Hey Gordo!* "What the fuck is wrong with Lizzie?" He yelled. *She's upstairs, and fine. Don't worry.* Gordo nodded and headed upstairs. Lanny smiled and watched TV while he waited.  
  
"Liz?" Gordo knocked on the door. "Come in." Gordo walked in and sat beside her. "Hey, beautiful." He leaned into kiss her but she turned away. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lizzie shook her head and stared at her hands. "Gordo, what I'm about to tell you, it's going to come as a shock." Gordo nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. Lizzie inhaled. "Gordo, I'm pregnant." Gordo nodded. "Yeah, go on." Lizzie met his eyes. "Gordo, I'm pregnant. With your baby." Gordo stared at her. "A baby. Your baby. My baby. Oh my GOD! I'm a father?" He asked her. Lizzie nodded and smiled. "I'm three months pregnant. The baby's due in August." Gordo smiled. "A baby. My baby!" He shook his head in disbelief. Then he lowered his head so he was staring directly at her stomach. "Hello baby! I'm your daddy!" Lizzie laughed. She lifted Gordo's face up to hers. "Do you love me?" She asked. "More then life." He replied. "Then kiss me." She demanded. "Oh you don't need to tell me." They kissed each other. "Oh GOD, I love you." Gordo whispered into her ear. "I love you too." She replied.  
  
Matt walked in. He dropped his keys on the desk. Lanny was sitting on the couch. *Hey, Sheryl okay?* Lanny asked. Matt nodded. "She's fine. Lizzie being a bitch still?" He asked. *Oh, no. I don't think so.* Lanny smiled. Matt looked at him quizzically. "Matt! Is that you? Come here!" Lizzie yelled from upstairs between giggles. "Who's up there with her?" He asked Lanny. *Gordo, go see what's going on!* Lanny urged. Again Matt looked at him strangely, but did what he said. Matt walked into Lizzie's room. Gordo and her were lying on the bed. "You seem a whole lot happier." Matt remarked. "Oh, she is!" Gordo replied and kissed her. "Matt, we've got to tell you something," Lizzie got serious, "Matt, we're having a baby." Matt shook his head. "What the hell? Who's we?" He asked. "Gordo and I. I'm pregnant Matt." Matt sat down. "Oh my... they are going to kill you!" Matt rubbed his face. "I know, just be happy for me Matt." Matt nodded. "Thanks!" Gordo called.   
  
Lanny sat downstairs. Matt came down, looking distant, and sat on the couch.*What's wrong?* Lanny asked. "Lizzie, she's pregnant." Lanny nodded. * I know.* "What? You know? How?* He asked. *I overheard her talking to herself.* "Shit man, and you didn't tell me." * I knew she had to tell you.* Matt sighed. "Ice cream?" He asked. *Sure, why not.* Lanny smiled. 


	7. Baby Names

Weeks passed. The McGuire parents found out about their daughter. They were somewhat shocked, but generally okay. Then came the night in July that changed just about everything.  
  
"Damn!" Lizzie yelled as she and Miranda sat in her bedroom looking over baby name books. "What?" Miranda asked. "I don't know what to name the baby." Lizzie replied. "How about Miranda?" Miranda suggested with a grin. Lizzie laughed, "No I was thinking along the lines of David Jr." Miranda stared at her. "Please tell me you're joking." Lizzie shook her head. "Of course, Randa." Miranda nodded. They continued flipping through the books. "How about Sloane? That's pretty." Miranda suggested. "Not my cup of tea. I'm really leaning towards Aria or Taryn for a girl. For a boy, I don't know. I like Jonah." Lizzie said. "I love Aria. That's so pretty. For a boy, I love the name Malik, but I am naming my son that," Miranda laughed, "But my other favorite is probably Aiden or Marcus." Lizzie shook her head. "Aiden Gordon? The endings sound to much alike. Marcus Gordon, I like it. Actually I was thinking of Benjamin." "I like it." Miranda answered. "The thing is Gordo doesn't. He wants the oddest names for our child. For a girl he wants Eartha and for a boy, Kenelm." Miranda stared at Lizzie. "He's not serious? Right?" Lizzie sighed. "I don't know. I think so. But I think I have in narrowed down to Aria for a girl and for a boy, Benjamin though Tristan is a possibility." "Aria Gordon, or Benjamin Gordon or Tristan Gordon. Go with Benjamin. That's the best." Miranda informed. Lizzie nodded. "I think so too." They continued looking through the book. "Wait!" Miranda started, "What about middle names?" Lizzie sighed. "Hmm, how about Aria Helene Gordon?" "I like it. Very pretty. How about Benjamin Cade Gordon?" "Miranda I love it!" "Okay. It's decided. Aria Helene or Benjamin Cade." The girls sat back. "Miranda?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah?" Miranda replied. "I think my water just broke..."  
  
Miranda drove as fast as she could to the hospital. The whole time she was calling anyone she could think of. "Mrs. McGuire?" She called into the phone. "Lizzie's having the baby right now! Okay, meet you there!" She hung up. "Who to call, who to call?" She asked. "GORDO! CALL GORDO!" Lizzie yelled from the back seat. "Gordo!" Miranda exclaimed as she dialed his number. "Gordo? It's Randa! Lizzie's having the baby. YES RIGHT NOW! Okay, bye." She hung up. "Is he coming?" Lizzie called. "Yeah, he is." Miranda concentrated on driving. They pulled into Hillridge General. Miranda helped Lizzie out and into a wheelchair someone had provided. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were waiting inside. "Oh! Sam, our girl! Our precious!" Jo was crying. "Mrs. McGuire? Can I go park my car?" Miranda asked. "Sure, sure. Go ahead." Sam replied as Jo was busying herself with Lizzie. They took Lizzie to her room and everyone waited.   
  
Miranda sat in the waiting room flipping through People. Mrs. McGuire was onto her seventh cup of coffee. Mr. McGuire was reading a book. Gordo was pacing. Ethan sat next to Miranda and was reading over her shoulder. Matt and Lanny sat in the corner playing a video game. Sheryl and Melina were talking together in hushed tones. Veruca and Larry sat by Miranda and Ethan with little Eli. Sam's mother and father were watching Survivor with Jo's mother. The Gordons were sitting behind their pacing son, Mrs. Gordon on the phone with her mother who was flying from Miami. It had been four hours and everyone was waiting. "How long were you giving birth?" Miranda asked Veruca. "Oh, seven hours I think. All I remember is yelling at Larry." She smiled at her husband. Miranda turned to Ethan. "Do you think that Gordo will ask her?" Ethan stared. "Ask her what?" Miranda sighed, " To marry him. So they could be a family." Ethan nodded. "Probably, I mean they've only been going out for forever. Do you want to get married?" He asked Miranda. Miranda looked at him. "To you?" She asked. Ethan blushed. "Yeah, I mean not now, in a couple of years." Miranda smiled. "I'd like that." She kissed him. Veruca turned to them. "I'm kind of scarred. I mean the baby is three weeks early." Miranda nodded. "So am I." They both looked over to Gordo who was still pacing. His mother was trying to get him to sit down but was unsuccessful.   
  
*Do you think she's okay?* Lanny asked Matt. "Yeah, why not?" Matt answered. Lanny shook his head. *The baby is three weeks early. I'm just scarred.* Matt nodded. "So am I." "Guys, don't worry. Everything will be just fine." Sheryl rubbed Matt's shoulders. "Yeah, and soon Matt here will be an uncle!" Melina laughed.  
  
About an hour later, a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Gordon!" She called. Mr. Gordon was about to stand up when his wife pulled him down. "Michael, she's talking to our son." "Oh, yeah. I'm just so nervous!" Mr. Gordon replied. Gordo walked with the nurse. "Is she okay?" He asked. "Yes, she's fine. You can come into see her now." Gordo walked in. Lizzie was lying in the bed all alone. "Where's the baby?" He asked. Lizzie sighed. 


	8. ICU

"Where's the baby?" Gordo repeated. "They had to take him Gordo. He's in intensive care. His heart is weak. They don't know how long he has to live." Lizzie was in tears. Gordo ran over and hugged her. "My Lizzie, my Lizzie." He cried into her hair. They were both there sobbing with each other while the rest of their family and friends came in. "Lizzie!" Mrs. McGuire ran over to them, "What's wrong?" She asked. "The baby. His heart is weak. They don't know if he'll make it." Lizzie sobbed. Everyone went white. Mrs. McGuire started to cry and Mrs. Gordon tightened her grip on her husband's hand.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo spent every waking moment in the ICU. They had decided against the name Benjamin, but couldn't find one that fit their baby. One day Matt and Lanny were standing at the window of the ICU. The baby grabbed onto one of Lizzie's fingers. Lizzie started to cry. Lanny started to cry too.  
  
Lanny went home that night. He started to draw. No one knew that he drew, but nobody truly knew Lanny. He sketched and erased waiting until it was perfect. The perfect lines. Black, thick lines crossing the paper. Moving and stretching over the vast, white surface. He painted. Delicately. Water colors. Filling the spaces. Connecting it. Making it whole. 'It is finished.' Lanny said as he laid down his brush.  
  
Lanny hurried to the hospital. The traffic was bad so he took a short cut. It winded through the countryside but was so much faster. All of the sudden a horse dashed across the road. Lanny screeched on the breaks and tried to turn but landed up in a ditch.  
  
'I'm dead. I'm dying. So dark. Aren't you supposed to see a light? A blinding, beautiful light. My legs. My legs they hurt so bad. My head! My head feels like it exploded. If this is death this must be hell..."  
  
Matt dialed Lanny's phone again. No answer. He called the Onasises. "Hello?" Mrs. Onassis picked up the phone. "Is Lanny there?" Matt asked. "No, he was heading to the hospital to visit Lizzie and the baby with you." "He's not here yet." Matt replied. "Oh, Matt, I'm worried. He left an hour ago." Mrs. Onasis sighed into the phone. "It's okay. I'll see if I can find him." "Thanks Matt. Bye!" She hung up. Matt sat down on the bench and tried to figure out where Lanny was.  
  
'Sirens! I here sirens! I'm not dead. I feel like shit but I'm alive. Ow! What's touching me. People. I see people. Talking. Noises. Motion. I hate this. I'm dead. This must be the after life. But why are there sirens? I'm dead already. Dead.'  
  
Matt sat in the main lobby of the hospital. "Maybe he got lost." Matt thought aloud. He decided to walk down to the ER. He was looking around the waiting room. "Maybe he got hurt." He thought again. Then he saw a gurney come rolling in. "The kid's hurt bad!" The paramedic yelled to the nurse who took over. Matt looked at the stretcher. "Oh my GOD!" He yelled.  
  
'Mommy, I love you. I'm dead. Gone. I'm sorry I took that quarter from your purse when I was five. I'm sorry I broke your china cat. Just come get me. I don't want to be dead. I am, but I hate it. People, white. Is this heaven? I feel so terrible. Come get me. I love you daddy. I love you...'  
  
"Lanny!" Matt screamed seeing his friend. "What happened?" He asked the paramedic. "Landed in a ditch. The headrest was out and pierced thru his head. He got it out, but he doesn't have much of a chance." The paramedic replied. Matt started to cry. "You don't think he'll make it?" Matt sobbed. "No, I've seen this before. The outcome is not usually good." Matt nodded and went to call Mrs. Onasis. "Hello?" He sobbed into the phone. "Matt, is Lanny okay?" Mrs. Onasis asked. "No, you better get to the emergency room quick." Matt cried. Mrs. Onasis hung up.  
  
'Dead. I feel dead. I must be dead. Baby? Why is there a baby? Baby come here! Are you dead too? I am. I'm scared. Light. Hurts. Hands. Mask. I'm so tired. I feel so tired. Mommy, daddy, come get me. I'm scarred. It smells so good. So, so good. Ow. I burn. I'm dead. But it smells so good...'  
  
"Matt!" Mr. and Mrs. Onasis ran into the ER. "What's wrong? Where's Lanny?" Mr. Onasis asked. Matt sighed. "He was driving to the hospital but took the short cut. The one through the farm land. He must have missed turned or something but he landed in a ditch. The headrest came out and pierced his head. They don't know if he'll live. I'm so sorry." Matt replied. Mr. Onasis started to cry. Mrs. Onasis had to sit down. They all sat and hugged. Waiting for the news.  
  
Lizzie was walking to the cafeteria. Gordo was with the baby. They were thinking about naming the baby Beathan, but they weren't sure. Lizzie was tired and needed to eat something. The baby was a week old and was gradually getting better. The doctors said another week should do the trick. As she was walking someone bumped into her. She looked up. "Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Lanny. Lanny's been in a car accident. The headrest punctured his head. We also just found out one of his legs was crushed pretty bad. They have no idea if he'll live." Lizzie just starred at him. "I'm so scarred Lizzie." Matt hugged her. "Matt, he can't die, he just can't die." She cried. "I know, I know." Matt replied. Lizzie walked back to tell Gordo what happened. Gordo looked at her. "Landon," He whispered, "Landon Beathan Gordon." 


	9. Waking Up and Falling Asleep

Lizzie smiled at Gordo. "Landon Beathan Gordon it is. I'm glad we named Landon after Lanny. I never talked to the kid but he has made me realize so much." Lizzie told Gordo. He nodded. "Yeah." Gordo turned to the baby. "Hi Landon! How are you? Hello! It's daddy. Landon. Your name is Landon." The baby smiled. Gordo turned to Lizzie. "He smiled! He actually smiled. His first smile." Gordo exclaimed. Lizzie smiled at Gordo. He was so happy. "Gordo, I'm going to check on Matt and the Onasises. I'll be back soon. Bye Landon!" She called. Gordo waved and turned back to Landon.  
  
Lanny eyes fluttered open. He was in a white room. Stark white. A woman was in the corner, she was dressed in white. "Angel." He struggled to say. The woman turned and looked at him. She was so beautiful. He tried to speak again. "Am I dead?" He managed to say. The woman came over. "Go back to sleep." She whispered. Lanny decided to do what she said.  
  
"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Onasis." Lizzie called to the man and woman sitting on the chairs. Mrs. Onasis stood up and sighed. "Hi Lizzie, how's the baby?" Lizzie nodded. "He's good. He name is Landon. Landon Beathan Gordon." Mrs. Onasis started to cry. "Landon." She whispered. Mr. Onasis stood up and hugged his wife. "You must excuse her. That's Lanny full name and it just upset her." Lizzie nodded. "Is he...?" She asked. "Is he going to live? I don't know," Mr. Onasis rubbed his tearing eyes, "I just don't know." Mrs. Onasis hugged her husband. Matt walked into the waiting room with two cups of coffee. "Here." He gave them to the Onasises. "Thanks." Mr. Onasis said. Mrs. Onasis tried to smile. "Hey." Lizzie hugged Matt. "Hi. How's the baby?" He asked. "You mean how's Landon?" Lizzie replied. "Landon? Is that what you decided to name him?" Matt asked. Lizzie nodded. "Landon Beathan Gordon." Matt smiled. "After Lanny right?" Lizzie nodded again. "Oh yes, when they were cleaning up the crash, they found this. It was addressed to you and Gordo." Matt handed her a large manila envelope. Lizzie opened it. Inside was a painting of a tiny hand holding a finger. Lizzie started to cry. "It's so beautiful!" She cried, "Thank you Lanny. Thank you." Matt walked Lizzie back to her room to show Gordo.  
  
"Lanny!" Lanny woke up. 'Who's there?' He asked. "Lanny!" He listened to the voice. It was so pretty. 'Here I am! I'm here!' Lanny called. He started to run. 'Where are you?' He asked. "Lanny!" The voice sang again and again. 'I'm here! I'm here!' He called. "Lanny!" 'Over here! Please get me!' Lanny cried. He fell back asleep.  
  
Kerry checked all of the young man's vital signs. She had just became a full nurse and was really happy with her job. The vital signs were low. "Doctor!" She called. "Doctor Wilks! Please come here!" She called.  
  
The doctor rushed in. He looked at what was happening. "He'll be dead in a hour. Unless he can pull it threw." The doctor reported.  
  
"Lanny!" Lanny woke up again. The voice was still calling. 'I'm here!' Lanny called. "Come here Lanny!" The beautiful voice called. He realized he was in a house. The voice was coming from a bedroom upstairs. When he walked in a beautiful child was sitting in a chair. "Hello Lanny." The child called. "Hello." Lanny replied. "Lanny, you won't die. Just don't give up. I'm the one who will die today." The child said. Lanny starred at the child. "Who are you? Who are you?" He asked. The child's eyes grew sad. "I'm Landon. Landon Beathan Gordon." Lanny woke up.   
  
"Dr. Wilks! Dr. Wilks! He's fine! His vital signs, they're fantastic!" Kerry called. The doctor ran in from the hall where he was briefing the Onasises. "Oh thank goodness!" The doctor sighed. The Onasises were crying. They were tears of joy.  
  
Lizzie walked back into the ICU. Gordo was sobbing. "Gordo, what's wrong?" What's wrong with Landon?" She asked as she ran over to the baby. "He's dying Lizzie. The heart won't last. It's stopping. Nothing they can do." Gordo cried. Lizzie cried as well. She touched her son. He held on to her finger until he was gone.  
  
The McGuires walked their daughter and Gordo over to Lanny's room. Gordo was sobbing while Lizzie was just shocked. They walked into Lanny's room. Mrs. Onasis hugged Lizzie. "I'm so sorry baby." She cooed into Lizzie's ear. About fifteen minutes later, Lanny's eyes started to open. And for the first time in a while, Lanny's mouth opened and words came out. "Landon. Landon Beathan Gordon." He groaned. Lizzie gasped. "How...how does he know?" She asked Gordo. Gordo just shook his head. 


	10. In the Months Following

* I saw him Lizzie.* Lanny told her. "You saw him?" Lizzie asked. Lanny nodded. *He told me I wasn't going to die. He was so beautiful.* Lanny was crying. "You saw him. You really did." Lizzie murmured. Gordo wrapped his arm around her.   
  
The next few months were pretty hard for everyone. Lanny would be confined to a wheelchair for a while. Maybe even the rest of his life. Landon was buried. It was an extremely hard event for Gordo and Lizzie. Eventually they went back to leading some what normal lives. But they never forgot.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie please come over tonight." Gordo pleaded into the phone. "Ugh, Gordo. I don't know. I have a report due tomorrow, I really need to work on it." Lizzie replied. "Just come over tonight at eight." Gordo told her. "Fine, fine. I'll try." Lizzie answered. "Good. Love you." Gordo hung up the phone.   
  
Lizzie walked up the front porch of the Gordon's house. Gordo was sitting on the swing. "Hi." She sat down next to him. "Hey." He replied. He was starring out into the street. "What's up?" She asked. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the forest. "Gordo? Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." He replied. Finally he stopped walking in the middle of a field of wildflowers. He sat down and so did she. "Gordo?" She laughed, "What are we doing? This is so silly." Gordo reached into his pocket. "Lizzie?" He asked. "Yeah?" "We've done more then any married couple. We are parents, we even had to bury our child. Also I love you. I love you more then anything. I always have. I always will. So I ask if you would like to take the final step. Marriage. Lizzie McGuire? Will you marry me?" He opened the small box. A ring glistened from inside. Lizzie stared into Gordo's eyes. "Of course." She kissed him. He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed some more.  
  
Lizzie walked back to her house that night. 'Mrs. David Gordon. Wow.' She thought. When she got to her room, the called ID was flashing. "Miranda." She mumbled as she flipped through it. She picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's house. "Lizzie? Thank GOD you called." Miranda practically shouted into the phone. "Randa? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked. "Nothing's wrong, I'm getting married!" Miranda giggled. "What? Married? To who?" Lizzie asked. "Ethan, silly," Miranda giggled back, "He asked me last night, and I agreed!" "Wow! I'm getting married too!" Lizzie told her. "Wow! Gordo finally asked. Congrats!" Miranda replied. The girls spent the night talking about their future lives.  
  
*Matt? Matt can you hand me that controller?* Lanny asked. Matt nodded and passed it to him. *Thanks.* Lanny replied. Lanny was getting used to being in a wheelchair. It was tough, but at least he could manage. Of course everyone was a big help to him. But sometimes Lanny still thought about the time where death almost took him. About the time that he was ready to leave but he had to stay. It haunted him almost. He always thought of Landon.  
  
The End. That's it. Hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I want a sequel. I don't really have that much of a demand for one. Thanks to those who constantly reviewed, like Enchanted Dreamer. You gave me hope that others were reading! I'm currently working on Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream, which I think is kind of humor. If you want more of a drama, I'm thinking about making one...I don't know. Most of Alyssa and I's humor stories weren't well received. Well, I guess I can take requests. If you want drama, tell me. Humor, can do. Romance? I'm not that good with it... but I can sure try! ~Lea 


End file.
